


Suitcase

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse telling Robert that's she pregnant again. Also, little Alec not happy with being ignored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Shadowhunter World.

March 1991

“NO!” Alec was usually a good boy, but the move had turned him into a nightmare.   
      
“Alec, come on you need to eat your peas.” Maryse was exhausted. This pregnancy had been a lot harder than her first. The morning sickness was horrible, her feet were swelling, and the baby was taking all of her energy. She had yet to tell her husband. Though Maryse won’t be surprised if he hadn’t figured it out yet. She was throwing everything up and he kept looking at her as if he wanted to ask, but was too scared.  
      
“NO, NO, NO!” Alec started screaming.  
      
“Alec, come on just eat your peas, mommy’s tired,” She was begging now. It was nap time right after lunch time. Maryse needed nap time more than anything.    
      
“NO!” Why was he being like this?  
      
“ALEC! EAT YOUR PEAS!” She snapped at him.   
      
The young boy looked at his mother with a blank expression then burst out crying. She couldn’t believe she let her anger out on her son. She quickly picked him up and placed his head on her shoulder. She slowly started rubbing his back, “Sh...Alec. I’m so sorry baby. Sh…” He won’t stop though. When Robert came in the room Maryse was so glad. Maybe he could get Alec to calm down, “Oh, by the angel ROber…Why do you have a suitcase?”  
      
“I’m leaving you.”

“What? What do you mean you’re leaving me?”

“My parents died and it’s all your fault.  If you hadn’t forced me into the Circle I could have been there for my parents death. I could have been there and because of you I wasn’t. So, I’m leaving.”  
      
“Robert, where are you going to go?” She questioned as she felt her heart slowly start to break.   
      
He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.”  
      
He started walking away. Alec’s crying was being ignored and he started wailing louder. Maryse continued to ignore her son and chased after her husband, “ROBERT! ROBERT, WAIT!” Maryse got between him and the door, “You can’t  leave me. I need you now more than ever! We need you! ROBERT, PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE US!” Alec was now howling. Robert seemed to have just realize this as did Maryse, “Alec, sh, it’s going to be o-okay,” Maryse scolded herself for her voice breaking and that she started crying.

She felt two big arms wrap around her, “Maryse, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m not going anywhere,” He placed on kiss on her forehead and kissed Alec’s chubby baby check, “Let’s go put you down for a nap,” Robert took Alec from her arms. The boy had finally stopped crying, “Go sit on the couch, I’ll join you there in a minute.”

Maryse did as she was told and sat on the blue couch in the living room. She waited there for a few minutes playing with her hair. It was a nervous habit of her’s since she was little. She snapped back into reality when she felt someone sit on the couch beside her. An arm came around her shoulders and when she looked up she met a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi,” He tells her.

‘Hi.” She whispers back. 

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking. When I heard my parents were dead I guess I lost it. I just grabbed a suitcase and wanted to live. Maryse, I wasn’t going to actual live. There’s nothing even in the suitcase. I’m so sorry, Maryse. I love you, I really do.”

“I love you too,” Then she thought about something, “Is there really nothing in that suitcase?”  
      
He laughed, “Like I said I wasn’t thinking. What was up with Alec? He never crys that hard.”  
      
“I was frustrated and I kind of let it out on Alec,” Maryse was pretty ashamed to admit to this.

“Maryse what’s wrong? Are you sick?” He asks.

She takes in a  deep breath, “I’m pregnant again.”

“Your pregnant again?”

“Yeah.”

He kissed her hard on the lips, “We’re going to have another baby.” He gave a joyful laugh and Maryse felt the smile on her lips grow bigger than it ever had. They were going to be okay.


End file.
